Love of Math
by Original Max A
Summary: Amita's POV after Hot Shot. Mostly a CA story, but I'm not sure if Charlie's gonna get the girl. Read to see what I mean. Hope you like it. RR
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, my first Numb3rs fic. I know I have a lot of stories going right now, but I couldn't resist. This is told from Amita's point of view after "Hot Shot". I don't know the actual story of Charlie and Amita's first meeting so bare with me. It's also been a while since I've taken Calculus so forgive me if my math references are off. Anyway, without further ado, "Love of Math (Math of Love)"

-Original Max A

Ever since my grandmother and I went to India, we've been closer than ever. She may be old, but even when I was a child she could read me like a book. I know she would get mad at me when I wouldn't listen about my heritage, but she never complained. When I asked why she didn't force the issue, why she didn't make me learn about my Indian culture, she said that I was a child who couldn't pressured. I needed to find my own way. Then she stared for long moment and slowly smiled. Not much has changes in 20 years, she told me finally. That simple truth has landed me here, between two extremes that will alter my life.

Harvard vs. Cal-Sci. Staying home vs. a whole new adventure. By going to Harvard, I have access to some of the top mathematical and scientific minds in the country. Although they really don't get smarter than… Also I'll be able to develop my skills as a professional and as a teacher. Hopefully I will be able to guide the students that I meet with even half the passion as… It's a move for my career. Harvard would help me grow and come into my own in the professional community without… Charlie.

Charlie. My "X" factor. He's a variable in this equation that I want to do without, but can't. His presence in my life is a part of why I even have this decision to make. I don't know what I would have done without Charlie, but now, I don't know what I can do with him. Things were easier when I wanted what I couldn't have. Charlie was always in his own world and as so I was able to admire him all I wanted without worrying about the repercussions. Now, we've kissed, gone on one really bad date, been jealous (both of us) and revealed parts of ourselves that did not possess numerical values. Our relationship has changed so much that I don't know when the professional one ends and the other begins.

I met Charlie when I was a T.A. for an Advanced Integral Calculus course. I've actually had a crush on him since then. He was substituting for the class when the original professor, Dr. Hardy, got sick. Dr. Hardy was brilliant, but so boring he even put me to sleep sometimes. I love math and it almost hurt to see Dr. Hardy suck the joy and excitement from the subject. I knew these students wouldn't be able to see the beauty of math the way I do with Dr. Hardy as their professor. And then Charlie came in. I actually introduced myself to him first, thinking he was lost. But, no, he was the famous Dr. Charles Eppes. I don't know what I was expecting him to look like, but definitely not this unassuming, curly-haired stranger who looked like a student himself.

When the class realized who he was, there was an instant excitement in the room. This was a freshman/sophomore level class and very few students had Charlie as their professor this early. After I told him what we had been going over, he grabbed the chalk, wrote down the equation and asked the class what did the equation mean? Not the individual letters, but as a full equation, what can it enable you to do and why? No one was used to the level of interaction that Charlie required. He wanted his students to question and challenge theories. He wanted them to be actively involved in understanding and coming to their own conclusions. In the six months I had been a T.A. for that class, I had never seen that enthusiasm in the room. People didn't want to leave. All I could think was who was this guy who managed, in less than two hours, to turn this graveyard of dying minds into an amusement park of mental actively. It was astounding.

There was no way I couldn't seek him out after that and now, I may have to leave him. My grandmother says that maybe it's as simple as it's time for me to move on. I would like to accept that because I've often learned that the simplest explain is usually the best. I can't stay stationary, stuck between the adoring T.A. I once was and the contributing professional I want to be. I never wanted to be Charlie's protégé, I wanted to be his equal. Now I'm not sure if that's enough. I want to be happy, but I've got to find my own way. I reach for the phone, pick it up and dial…

* * *

Who does Amita call? Review and tell me who it should be. Hope you liked it.

-OMA


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" a familiar old voice. I had to smile.

"Hey Hank," I said, "How've you been?"

"Amita, child, I thought you were done with these late nights," Hank replied with laughter in his voice.

"Not quite yet. Do you think you can let me in one last time?" I asked.

Hank let out a short breath, "Sure, baby girl. I'm telling ya. Ya work too hard."

"Only way to get ahead. So I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yeah. See ya then," Hank replied calmly.

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

Hank was the security guard at Cal-Sci. I've known him ever since I started working on my advanced degrees. He's a sweet, cubby, black guy who always let me stay on campus late. After a while, he just gave me his cell number and told me whenever I needed, Cal-Sci could be my office. Now was definitely the time I needed to have a special place to work. After Hank let me in, I went to the place that was the central point of my problems. Charlie's office.

I glanced around the office admiring the organized chaos that was typical of Charlie's office. I thought about all the times I just sat here working or watching Charlie work. My favorite memories were of me and Charlie working together. It didn't matter if we were working on my thesis or an equation or on one of Don's cases; there was something almost magical about the way our minds connected. I always knew when Charlie needed something even before he told me and he could always give me a new perspective or approach to what I was dealing with.

But ever since I heard from Harvard, I've blocked Charlie out. We can still work together, but I hadn't realized how intertwined my life was with Charlie's until I was given the opportunity to separate from him. I was elated when I got the offer, but something inside of me was hurt.

Oddly enough, there was nothing on the chalkboard. I guess that last case took more out of Charlie than I thought. Right now, though, I prefer it this way. I'd hate to think that I'm stopping Charlie's work with a problem of my own… Although lately, I always seem to be doing that, asking for his advice, his opinion. It's like I can't help myself. If I have problem, it's natural to consult Charlie, the smartest person I know…granted he's not always the wisest. But Charlie can't consult me on this problem.

I walked to the chalkboard and picked up the chalk. I took a deep breath and wrote an equation to quantify my situation. I remember Charlie doing this to analyze his dreams. What can I say? Great minds think alike… although I don't know whether or not math helped Charlie in that situation. When I finished my initial equation, I took a step back and looked at my work.

The central variable in my equation is C∆r/∆t. Charlie equals the change in our relationship in respect of time. I've quantified our relationship on a scale from -5 to 5. -5 means that we hate each other. 5 means we're in love and 0 means we're strangers or simply not speaking. It seems that our relationship has progressed at a rate of about 1.5 per year, meaning that in 4.4 years we should be lovers…the fourth anniversary of that day in Mr. Hardy's class is in 3 months.

But that was only one factor in my equation. I had to include salary, faculty, prestige, facility and student body in this decision. In that respect, my "Charlie factor" was relatively small. But as I worked out the equation for each scenario, Cal-Sci and Harvard still remained on equal footing. There was no significant numerical advantage to either situation. I tried several different approaches and kept on coming up with the same answer. I worked all night and started to think that maybe this was as unsolvable as P vs. NP. I left the board and sat in my usual place in the office. I stared at the board, waiting for inspiration to hit me. My mind started going around in circles, discarding theories almost as fast as I thought them up.

It seems that a long train of abstract mathematics and physics theories has the same effect on me as counting sheep, because the next thing knew, the sun was beaming through the office window. I raised my head off of the desk and was disoriented for minute. I took a breath and smelled…Charlie. A mixture of earth, chalk and something so gentle I can't quite describe it. I looked over my shoulder and noticed a light jacket had been placed on me. On the board, my equations were still there, but there was something written next to it with a post-it note attached.

I slowly stood up, removed the jacket and walked to the board. The note said: _Often times love means taking yourself out of the equation. -Charlie_

I stood frozen for a second. Amazed that he knew what I was doing and apparently he was more aware of my feelings that I thought. Also, there was the possibility that Charlie was in love with me, if I read the implications of that sentence right. I looked up at the equation that Charlie had finished. It didn't include the relationship factor. It concluded with Harvard having a significant advantage over Cal-Sci. I checked and double checked his findings. There were no mistakes. The answer to my problems was staring me in the face. It was simple, elegant and perfect. Then why did feel so wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for changing it up on you all. I changed the point of view to Charlie for now. I think I might do the next chapter from his point of view too, but I promise to give you fair warning. So without further ado, Charlie's POV.

I had been thinking about Amita a lot lately. I didn't think there was anyway I could help her. Staying at Cal-Sci or going to Harvard was her choice and I couldn't be part of it, no matter how much I wanted to. But that all changed when I walked into my office this morning. I saw Amita hunched over on the desk with chalk in her hands. As I got closer to her, I saw white streaks in her hair. I laughed. The white dust must have gotten into her hair while she was sleeping. That's happened to me more than enough times. I grabbed a few paper towels from my desk and wet them with a new water bottle from my backpack. I sat across from her and lightly touched her hair with the paper towel to get the chalk off. When the chalk dust had all come off, I tossed the paper towels, **_swish,_ **right into the trash can. I smiled for a second and turned back to Amita.

There is no logical explanation why a woman this strong, this smart and this beautiful should be in my life. I know I'm supposed to be the older, more experienced one, but there have been times these past two years where I don't what I would have done without her. My hand started to reach for her hair of its own volition, but I stopped before my hand touched her.

I missed touching her even if it was just the small of her back or her shoulder. I missed being in close contact with Amita like I once was, even if it had to remain in the bounds of University rules. We were always around each other for some reason or another and somehow slight platonic touches became the order of the day. Not counting the times she hugged me and sent my senses into overdrive. We don't really have reason to be that close anymore.

Looking at her, I realized that she couldn't be took comfortable hunched over like that, but I couldn't do much without waking her. I walked to the other side of the desk and put my jacket around her. I wasn't much, but it was something. I looked up at noticed her equation on the board. Curious, I walked closer.

My eyes scanned the equation, deducing their meanings and coming to one conclusion. This was a mathematical pros and cons list. I knew I shouldn't be surprised that Amita tried to use math to solve her problem, but I can't help, but be intrigued. It was very difficult to get people to understand the essential part that math plays in their daily lives. As frustrating as that could be, I also found it fascinating that math had become so ingrained in us that we don't even realize that we use it constantly. I looked at the board and realized my mind had wondered again.

Amita. I understood most of her notations. It contained most things that one would consider when decided between jobs. I did the same thing when I decided I wanted to teach. I got lots of offers from universities on varying pay scales. There are quite a few commonalities between my and Amita's equations. Factors such as salary, location, student body, cost of living etc. It's actually quite impressive how through it is. Although there is are factor I can't quite get my head around. ∆r/∆t. It's basic notation, but the actual meaning alludes me. There is also the fact that this factor is in one equation and not the other; throwing everything off-balance. She equated this factor to C and it seemed that this factor plays a significant part in her lack of a satisfying conclusion. Looking at the almost white chalkboard, I could see the evidence of her frustration. Chalkboards have a tendency to leave ghosts of what was last written on them. She worked on several different approaches and nothing helped. I took a step back and I hoped I could help her.

"Charles, what do you think the probability is that the one day that I desperately need a caffeinated beverage that the faculty lounge would run out of coffee?" complained Larry as he wandered into my office.

"Quiet, Larry," I whispered and pointed to Amita.

"Oh," Larry replied softly and tiptoed his way to me.

I held in my laugh as a I vaguely noted that Larry looked like a very disturbing ballerina…ooo, Lary in spandex, bad visual…anyway.

"What is she doing her so early?" Larry asked once he came over to me. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't know. She was like this when I came here."

"Wait a minute, you're saying she was here before you arrived?" Larry questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"What was she doing here?"

I turned Larry's attention to the chalkboard.

"This I assume."

Larry looked at the equation and slowly nodded

"Hmm, Mathematical analysis of Harvard and Cal-Sci. Yes, Amita has quite the conundrum on her hands," Larry commented, considering the problem.

"I know. I'd like to help her, but I can't figure out what this factor is," I stated. Larry looked at me strangely

"You are joking, aren't you?" Larry asked. I leaned back.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, Charles," Larry sighed, tapping my shoulder, "I am sorely tempted to leave you in the dark if just for the sheer irony of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The factor that you can't figure out, is you."

My mouth dropped to the floor. I slowly regained my ability of speech.

"Me?"

"Yes, Charles."

I was dumbfounded by Larry's revelation. Looking back at the equation, it did make sense, but something almost stopped me from believing it. I wanted to explore a relationship with Amita, but I didn't think that qualifies me for a place in her decision-making process.

Last week when we were in the garage, I thought that she understood, but I guess that was telling her two opposing messages. I understood that the decision to stay or go was her's alone, but I really, really, (tried-to-kiss-her) really wanted her to stay. But when she walked away, I wasn't sure how she felt if she felt anything. She told me 'no' when I tried to kiss her. It didn't seem like a 'we shouldn't do this' no and more like an "I don't want to ruin our friendship' no. Although I'm still not sure what all of it means. When I had asked her out last week, she seemed delighted, just like the first time I asked. It was as if we were back on track, if there was even a track for us, more like a trajectory.

"Charles?" Larry asked. I started working on the problem.

"I'll meet you in your office in a minute," I replied distractedly.

"Are you sure this is the right course of action? You can't quantify Amita's feelings only she can do that."

I continued flying my hands across the chalkboard.

"I know, but I can quantify my feeling or her," I replied in a rush.

Larry took a deep breath, "Ah, Charles. Can I impart some wisdom on you?"

I let out a short laugh, "On women? Sure. Go right ahead."

"No, not on women, on love. It was a hard learned lesson, and I only say this so you can avoid the pitfall, I know you're heading toward."

"And how would you know that?" I asked, still staring at the chalkboard.

"Because, I fell in it myself. And you will hate yourself for it if your actions cause you to lose Amita," Larry replied calmly.

I stopped the chalk instantly and turned to Larry.

"Lose Amita?"

"Yes. What you have to understand is that love usually means taking yourself out of the equation."

"But won't that make me lose her anyway?"

Larry shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps, but if you really love someone you have to be willing to put their needs above your own. If you can't do that, you may have to consider what your feelings for Amita really are," Larry finished and made his way to the door.

"We'll meet in my office is a little while, right?" Larry asked.

I nodded, still computing what Larry had said earlier.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Larry nodded and left. I looked back at the chalkboard and picked up the eraser.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to improve this chapter. I like it a little better now. What you think?

-OMA

I sat down in Larry's office with my head down and hands clutched. I knew I had done the right thing, I think. I mean I know I was right to take myself out of the equation, but what if Amita takes it the wrong way. What if she thinks that I'm interfering or that I don't feel anything for her? What if she gets mad at me for trying to help? When will she wake up? Wake up! Alarm went off in my head. I had left my jacket on her shoulders. How is she going to feel when she realizes that I was there while she was sleeping? What—

"Charles, you are going to give yourself a migraine."

I popped my head up.

"What?"

Larry looked up at me.

"You did the right thing."

"I didn't even…" I started and looked at Larry's "all-knowing" expression.

"The Look?" I asked.

Larry nodded, "Charles, you have never been able to hide your feelings when it comes to women."

I gave Larry a half-smile, "My dad said the same thing. He went all the way back to seventh grade."

"Seventh grade?"

"Yeah, apparently I've had the same 'I'm thinking about girls' expression for over twenty years."

Larry lifted his hands up and shrugged, "Despite the millions of years that modern man had been on this planet, he has never been able to fully understand nor control his reaction to his female counterpart. There is no reason that you or I should be any different. I think this also explains my current lack of progeny."

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you and Megan…"

"We're not talking about me."

_Nice one, Dr. Fleinhardt_, I thought and stared into space. I had no idea how this was going to turn out. It's strange because there are only two possibilities. Logically, Amita should go to Harvard. I proved it mathematically a minute ago, but I can't shake the feeling that I want her to stay. I'll support whatever decision she makes, but that doesn't mean I'm not hoping for one more than the other.

"Is it wrong that I want her to stay?" I asked Larry finally.

"Of course not. We want stay close to those we care about. It's a basic human need."

I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say or do next. Larry sighed.

"Let me ask you a question. What was the first thing you thought when you saw Amita for the first time?" Larry asked, breaking the silence.

I laughed, "Please don't be lost."

"What?" Larry asked.

"We argued about this once. Amita says that we met when I was substituting for Hardy, but I don't remember. What I do remember is the day she came into my office," I stated and laughed to myself. _That was an interesting day,_ I thought as I started to relay the story to Larry.

"I didn't even notice she had come in until she touched my shoulder. I looked up at her and she was smiling, wearing a red "I ♥ nerds" t-shirt. And all I could think was 'Please don't be lost'."

Larry put his hands under his chin and smiled, "I never thought you would be the 'love at first sight' type."

I shook my head, "I'm not. I suffered, maybe, a two second lapse of higher brain function, but after that I kept everything strictly academically oriented."

"And that's why you're sitting in my office at 7:30 in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Charles, I hate to do this to you. If you can't even verbalize your feelings for Amita, you can't give her a compelling reason to stay," Larry stated.

"But she's not choosing between me and Harvard. It's Cal-Sci and Harvard. I'm just…"

"A factor," Larry pressed, "That's why you were in her equation in the first place. You are a competent in her life. And she in yours. But right now, you're both just…subatomic particles ceasing to make atom, the very building block of life…or love in your case."

"So I'm a particle?"

"Yes, but the real question is do you want to be atom?"

I looked out the window and let out a slow breath._ For_ _all of my expertise and intelligence_, my logic asked me, _how did I manage to do something as foolish as fall in love someone who is…was my student?_ That was the problem. As my student, Amita was completely off-limits and so she was safe. I would never overstep my bounds with her and so I was allowed to care about her without worrying were it might lead. It would no where.

Although I was a little happy that she wasn't going leave after she graduated, it didn't take long for the euphoria to wear off. The feelings I had could be fully expressed and I was... scared. Part of me was happy; part of me wanted to hang my head in shame. My mind tortured me asking how did I let this happen? I taught several attractive women before and never had the kind of feelings I have for Amita. But I've learned this year that I can care about Amita without rules guiding my actions and if I can do that… there's a possibility I could learn how to love her too.

"I guess I got my point across," Larry said, bringing me out of my own head.

"You had that look on your face again," Larry explained.

"I got it," I said and looked at Larry in the eye, "How is it that you and my dad can categorize my facial expressions when I'm barely aware of it."

"Because you never pay attention," a bright voice teased.

Larry and I turned and Amita was standing proudly in the doorway. I smiled. She was still wearing my jacket.

A/N: I will explain the shirt. I know Amita usually isn't that obvious, but I couldn't resist and I have a logical, in character explain for it. Just stick with me. And R/R

-OMA


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Amita's POV

-OMA

* * *

Do you know what it's like to have sudden insight? A "Eureka" moment? When everything is in sudden clarity and you have total understanding. That happened the moment I walked into Larry's office and locked eyes with Charlie. Now I didn't run though the streets naked like Archimedes (or Larry), but now understood the impulse. I had opened up again and so had he. It was time. 

Noticing his lack of being noticed, Larry made some excuse for his exit. I don't remember, but I moved to sit right in front of Charlie. He was smiling the whole time. I think I was too.

"Knowing what a great conversionalist I am, I think you should start," Charlie said, trying to cut off any impending awkwardness.

I laughed, "Thanks for your help with my equation."

"Anytime," he replied, "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I nodded, "Yes. I called Harvard right before I came here."

I saw the shock register in Charlie's eyes. He quickly tried to cover it up, but it didn't work. Charlie was never good at hiding his emotions. It's one thing I really appreciate about Charlie. I never have to wonder about what he's feeling, he shows his emotions without reservation. I don't have to break down this façade with him. Charlie is Charlie, no more, no less. And somehow, that made this decision a little easier.

"So?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked him in eyes, "I'm taking the job."

He blinked and bit lip, unsure of what to say next. Finally, he looked back at me and held out his hand.

"Congratulations," he said.

I held his hand and moved forward.

"Charlie, this does mean…"

He let go of my hand and stood up, "It's okay. I'm happy for you."

I just looked up at him, shaking my head. He didn't understand.

"Charlie, listen…"

He walked behind Larry's desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper, "And I know some really good people who are there."

I got up and stood in front of the desk. I put my hand on his, "You don't want me go."

He looked up at me, "It's not my decision."

"Yes or No?"

"You already made your decision, what does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I stated finally, not letting Charlie off the hook. He needed to say something now or else there was no hope. I'm tried of this back and forth between us. It needed to end… or begin. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand. He pushed my hair out of the way and touched to my face. He leaned in and touched my lips with his with just a touch of pressure. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"No, I don't want you to go," he said in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked, begging him to have the courage to my honest with me and himself. I needed to know. He opened his mouth with a few false starts before finally saying what he needed to say.

"Because I love… I just love being with you. I love having you around to pull me out of my head or dive in with me. When we talk, when we can talk, there is a energy, a spark I've never felt before. You connect with me on a level, I never thought was possible. I want to know if this is real or in my imagination. I want you to stay because… I want you to be with me. But I know you can't," he replied. I could see his soul bared in front of me. I felt a drop of moisture cascade down my cheek. He wiped my tear and I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I took a short breath and backed up from Charlie a bit, "But you right, I can't stay. You've had time to make a name for yourself. I haven't."

Charlie nodded, "I know. It's just… three years."

I smiled, "One in a half actually."

Charlie was obviously confused. I captured that moment in my head because he doesn't get confused very often.

"I thought…"

"It's a three-year appointment, but I didn't want to lose steam with my work in Astrophysics, so Harvard offered me a compromise. I'll spend one semester teaching on campus and other doing online courses. With the option of teaching in summer. So I'll spend six months in Boston and six months…"

"Anywhere you want," Charlie said completing my sentence and smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, "But this doesn't change fact that I'll be leaving in two months."

"Well," he started and walked around the desk. He took both of my hands, "I think we should make the most of the time we have."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I commented

"So you want to go to dinner…"

"Actually, I have a date tonight," I said and all the color drained from his face.

"But…"

"I made this date about a week ago. I can't cancel now and I don't want to," I replied honestly. I knew Charlie would forget.

"Why?" he asked earnestly.

I smiled up at him, "Because I don't often get to go on a math date."

I laughed as Charlie's mouth fell to floor.

"I didn't reserve our seats. I'm so…"

"It's all taken care of," I said pulling the tickets out of my purse.

"I got them last week," I explained, "I wanted to go with you whether I was leaving or not."

"You're incredible," he complemented out of nowhere, making me blush. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I see you tonight," I affirmed and left the office happier than I've been in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. RL, you know how it goes.

-OMA

Amita's POV

I don't think I should be this nervous. It's not like it's my first date with Charlie, but it's my first…I wanted this to be good, perfect even. After the disaster that was our first date, I can't have that happen again. We decided that he'll pick me up, an attempt at "normalcy" (whatever that is) and it'll just be different than they way things have been. Although I'll admit, I was a little nervous riding with someone who has only had his license for a little less than a year. That's the funny thing about being a genius or gifted in some way. You spend so much time working in your field and gaining new accomplishments that normal things like getting your driver's license kind of fall by the wayside. I didn't get my license until I was 20. Way below average for the everyday Californian.

When Charlie came to my door, he was wearing a tan jacket, a nice button-down and black slacks. He smelled good too, not over-bearing, but just enough to be pleasant. I kind of hoped to see him in his blue π shirt, but you never know who you might run into at these things so have you to at least appear slightly professional. As I looked at Charlie, I just knew. Something had changed, had balanced out. It was finally the right time and we were doing the right thing.

"Miss Ramanajan, May I escort you this evening?" Charlie asked in a horrible English accent. He held out his hand in a slightly bowed position. I took a second to stifle my laughter and placed my hand in his.

"Yes, you may," I replied and we gracefully walked out of my apartment. We held our properly poised act until we got to the stairs and I started laughing hysterically. Charlie laughed along with me at our silliness. I looked at the pure enjoyment on his face and smiled.

"You're such a nerd," I giggled out.

Charlie smiled and shrugged, "How I make my living."

I nodded, "And how I make mine. Shall we?"

Charlie took my hand and walked me to the car, "Let's go."

* * *

_After the seminar_

"That was fun," I commented as Charlie drove me home.

"It was, wasn't it?" he replied.

"Although, what was the deal with that guy who volunteered me to help the technicians when the equipment broke down?"

"Hey," Charlie started defensively, "I was only trying to help. They needed you. And we got a free dinner out of it."

I reclined back into the passenger seat.

"It is hard to say no to free food," I mused.

"So that's why you keep coming over to my house," Charlie joked.

"That and the occasional jigsaw puzzle and/or chess game," I replied.

"By the way, have I played you yet?" Charlie asked.

"No."

"I'll have to put that on our "things to do" list."

I turned toward him, intrigued, "We have a list?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah."

"Oh, and what does this list include?"

"Hiking, Surfing, Museum-Going, Cooking…"

"Cooking? Me or you?" I questioned.

Charlie shrugged, "Me."

I let out a slow smile, "Cool. But at my place, I wouldn't want your dad or Don walking in on us."

"Yeah, that would be an… embarrassing situation. So, you don't cook?" he asked carefully.

"It's one of those things I have yet to master according to my grandmother," I replied.

"You're grandmother?"

"Yeah, ever since we got back from Chennai, my grandmother's been 'training' me. Cooking, cleaning, all things I should be good at before I get married," I said off-handedly.

Charlie scratched his head, "I, a, thought you weren't going to go through with that whole banker in Goa thing."

"I'm not," I replied, "It's more like an excuse to hang out with my grandmother. Catch up on lost time."

Charlie smiled at me, "That's pretty awesome."

"How do you figure?"

"I know how important is to reconnect to with family," he said and pulled into a parking space near my apartment. I put my head on the headrest and smiled.

"I guess you do."

Charlie turned off the car.

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. We walked in silence up to my door holding hands. When we got to my apartment, I turned and faced him.

"I had a great time, Charlie," I said, not really wanting the night to end, but I couldn't invite him in, at least not now.

"Me too," he replied and started shifting his feet. He looked down and looked back up at me, "Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm… I'm not perfect. Whatever expectations you have, I don't know if I'll be able to meet them."

I sighed, "Charlie, I only expect one thing from you, be yourself. I want to know and love everything about you from the way you touch me to the freckle behind your ear. And you should expect the same from me. No more, no less."

"And that's enough."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "What do you think?"

I turned around and unlocked my door. Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my waist.

"I think we made the right choice," he whispered in me ear.

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, "Me too."

He kissed me and held me tighter as we made out in the hallway. Pulling away, I smiled, "I have to go."

"I know," he stated softly and released me. I walked inside my apartment, turned and closed my door until he could see my head poke out.

"Good night."

"Good night, Amita," Charlie said.

I smiled and shut the door. A perfect night if there ever was one.


End file.
